High templar (StarCraft II)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=HighTemplar SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2=HighTemplar SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Khalai Tal'darim |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void |baseunit= |role=Potent psionic master |useguns=Psi blast |usearmor= |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground *Psionic |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=50 |energycost= |costgas=150 |supply=2 |campcost= |time=39 |produced=Gateway/Warp gate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Templar archives |hotkey=T |speed=2.62 |accel=1000 |lataccel=46 |decel=1000 |collision=0.375 |shield=40 |shieldregen=2 |hp=40 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Psi Blast (LotV) |gun1strength=9 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.75 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=800 |makescore=400 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The high templar in StarCraft II is a psi caster. It retains the psionic storm ability, which must be researched at the templar archives. Game Unit High templar are strong against marines, sentries, stalkers, and hydralisks, and weak against ghosts, zealots, colossi, and roaches. In Patch 4.0, high Templars were given a basic attack named Psi Blast. Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty Campaign High templar are usable in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty protoss mini-campaign, available during and after the "A Sinister Turn" mission.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Legacy of the Void Campaign In the single-player campaign, the high templar is one of three psionic warriors the player may use, the others being the dark archon and the ascendant. In the campaign, the high templar's psionic storm used by the players units does not damage allied units, only enemies, enemy units use the default multiplayer effect. Once chosen at the war council they have the passive ability plasma surge, which causes psionic storm to restore shields to allied units in the area of effect. This makes the high templar more effective than ever, able to attack enemies and heal allies with the same ability. However, their prowess should be weighed against the ascendant, which has a powerful ability to restores its own energy and damaging abilities comparable to Psionic Storm. They now have a regular attack, "Psi Blast", which deals 9 damage per shot and has a range of 7. Abilities Co-op Missions Artanis is able to use high templar in Co-op Missions. When Artanis reaches Level 6, additional upgrades can be researched for them at the templar archives. Abilities Development High templars were given a "psi-blast" attack in Patch 4.0, similar to the attack of the same name that Tassadar possessed in StarCraft. This was designed to make high templars easier to use, as they no longer drift into enemies when directed via an attack command.2017-08-17, StarCraft II Multiplayer - Major Design Changes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-20 Quotations :For Multi-player and Wings of Liberty missions quotes, See: StarCraft II High Templar Quotations in Multiplayer and Wings of Liberty's campaign :For Legacy of the Void missions quotes - which focus more on the High Templar after the Khala is corrupted by Amon, See: StarCraft II High Templar Quotations in Legacy of the Void's campaign Achievements Gallery psionic storm.jpg|Psionic Storm. File:HighTemplar SC-WoL Game3.jpg|Dark high templar model. File:Taldarim High Templar SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim high templar (called Ascendant). File:High Templar LotV Rend1.png|High templar without nerve cords. References Category:StarCraft II Protoss units